halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 Hi Subs :Sorry for the late reply... here it is.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion Could you please delete RP: Battle for Fort Norfolk and Halo: The Job, for me, I created those by way.--Spyzombie45 23:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) RE: If You're Interested. Sounds good. I would like to join teh Elysium Timeline. :Yay! I'll keep updating the project via email. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. :) Thanks for reverting that vandalism on my article Subs. :) Warm Regards, Joshua (Talk) 08:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Dont understand Hi subtank im new here and I was looking at the rules and I don't understand what this means. "No direct contradictions of definitively established canon" Please enlighten me Dont understand Sorry to call on you again but I have another question about this site. 'Is this site just for publishing articles or can you publish actual halo stories on the site' Cheers Thanks WTF Hi subtank ive seen your notice to add pictures for the home page and ive added one but when i click preview page or save page its not there! could you possibly explain this? CairoAvenger 08:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Have you uploaded them to the site? If no, use .- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hai Hi Subbles :D Been some time, hasn't it? But now, down to busniess... *looks right**looks left* I'm planning a supersoldier program, codenamed RYU, and I was planning to have the ones behind the program work closely with RKD, the producers of Hayabusa. So, if you're interested in connecting fanon, I just wondered if Hayabusa's predecessor, KATANA, could've been built to support the RYU Program, although it failed and was replaced with Hayabusa. Just thought it could be interesting for background. PS; Yes, RYU is a tribute to Ryu Hayabusa, which is further reinforced by the fact that they'll wear Hayabusa :D :Sure. I think it would be fun and interesting to see a supersoldier program utilising the KATANA and HAYABUSA armour. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, yer an Angel (a real one, not like Angel :P) Holy Crap Photoshop plz =D :Yes!!!!Subtank 14:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Subtank! :I will. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Mark III successor? Mind if I make a successor to the Mark III Prototype Exoskeleton (more like the Cyclops than the MJOLNIR in design, but keeping that gun, making it more long-range than a Cyclops)? I needz Exoskeleton and/or Armor for non-spartans :D :Sure... :) I'm sure Ascension wouldn't mind... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thankee :) - ::Here's the link if you want to look at it. Doesn't sound as technical as your and Ascension's armor/suit articles, but meh, guess it'll work anyway. BTW, with the creation of that article I now have exactly 117 articles :P - :::Hehee.... 117. :P Might I suggest changing the name from Giant to Gigantor or Goliath? It sounds cooler... well, Ascension thinks it is.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Done :D - ::::I hate to have to bug you more, but is it ok if I take the Mark III pic and modify it with Paint.NET, then use it for the Goliath? If not, would you happen to know where to find another, somewhat similar design? I've searched deviantART but didn't find anything really good. - :::::I guess it's ok...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nevermind, on second thought, I'll keep the current pic, I just can't bring myself to sink to the level of plagiarism...sorry for buggin you for nothing. Still, nice of you to accept, had I chosen to do it (you may have noticed on other occassions that my opinions and interests can change overnight...such as one day I might try to write a novel, only to find out the day after that I don't want to anymore :P). - :::::::The Mark III image is not even mine and the author didn't mind me having it in my article or alter the image... as long as I credit the author.. so, it's a win-win situation... nice image for the Goliath article. Reminds me of Gundam. :P- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't get too attached to it. I'll be looking intensely for more "mech-like" pics to use, it looks better to me. But in the meantime it's an okay placeholder. About pics, SPARTAN-108 is Alan Tudyk (the guy who voices Mickey in H3: ODST) in disguise, just follow the link and watch :P Template Help :I do and I will... but the question remains, why did you restored those images?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah.. well, you should've asked. :P Won't be using those images anymore.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:43, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, based on the coding... it seems it's an internal error made by the Common.css, though I can't find the source. So, my solution to your problem would be changing those link colours to black by using . Regarding your Riker, it seems he has tons of battles already. :P- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :It refreshed the recent changes page every minute...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 04:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Recent Changes text :Lol... all fixed.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) What You think?? :Yes I did. Forwarded it to your email again.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Halp Plz :Oh noes! Ajax manages to alter the Common.css! Looks nice, though it could cause problem to others with different screen sizes. Thanks for the image!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:41, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Blocking Hi this is Matt xMan from Halopedia and I'm asking what did I do to be blocked? And is it really worth 3 days for?--Matt xMan 05:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :You've made multiple edits in several articles as evidenced in this and this. Note that this is only a few of your attempted multiple edits. Please read our policies on editing.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:47, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Your SPARTANs Just a quick query, since Black Team is a separate program than NavSpecWar's S-IIs, do I just add them in, or create a separate heading? :It is? Oh. Ok.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Would it be okay if I had these two converted into Class IIs, as well as make two additional ones that later die at Reach, and along with that a team article? In addition, is it okay that the first spartan linked above is still considered one of the C2s' WIA after augmentations because of mental breakdown/deep depression? Thanks in advance. I posted this on the II Class II talkpage, but I post it here as well in case you missed it. Have a good day *goes to count the days until ODST is released* COMMANDER TONY THE BASTARD!!! OK Comamnder TOny or whatever his name is blocked me for a month just because of the points thing. Which I din't do. The only dit I made was putting a better picture of an ODST on its page on Halopedia. Now you tell him to unblock me for doing nothing wrong. --Matt xMan 21:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) User Page Hi subtank I am thinking about refurbishing my user page but I need a little help... really all I need is that effect on your user page were the text box is see-through so you can see the background. could you please tell me how to replicate this effect? --CairoAvenger 12:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Custom Fonts ROAR help plz? :That is with the help of the Common.css. As of now, the current background images we have are 2 Rookie images from H3ODST (code: rookie and odst), ONI Symbol (code: oni) and UNSC Symbol (code: Ahax). Just tell me what you have in mind.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :: :::So, what do you wanna do with it? A template? For your userpage?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::: ::::: What's up? Just asking what's up. How have things been going lately?--DREADHEAD613 23:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) READ PLZ :Hmm, just a few things: #Hide the blue links and disguise them as part of the message. Or, disguise them as Red Links, urging readers to click on them. #The template below ruins the message. I suggest getting a new base code for that template.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Request :Ascension will be busy helping me with the element of Elysium, but sure, we'll criticise it.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, what she said. But if it's Ajax Necros, then get ready for some fvcking serious criticism.--Lol@Phailure 20:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Language.... >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! :Oh yay! You've survived! So, back to business; sharing a fanon? That's a nice idea! Well, if you've read Crimson Team's history, you should know that they are always score second place in every exercise. I'm still planning on adding more significant battles to the Team's history but that would be in December. Crimson Team can be considered the best Class II team... but it all depends on the readers' interpretation. :P Note: Two members of Crimson Team didn't survive Reach. Read it again. :P- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: :::Heh... so, are you interested in joining Elysium?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::: :Haven't watch Babysitter yet, but I will. Thanks for the little spoilers. :) Regarding the Connecting Fanon History: Sounds great. Just elaborate on what exercise they did (I suggest refer to Halopedia for those) and try to keep it as cool as the Class-I's exercise. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes It seems that some of the infobox templates are not working for me. I tried putting one my userpage but it just puts the code right back on there. Can you help me? 3nvy 23:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Can you be specific: which infobox?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The character infobox. It gives me the coding back everytime I try to put it on there.3nvy 23:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I assume you're using the Rich Text Editor. If so, perform the following: #Click on "More" which is at the upper right. Select "Preferences". #Select the "Editing Tab". #Now, unmark/uncheck the following: Enable Rich Text Editing, and check/mark the following: Disable Category Tagging.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Now How do I tell if it works? Just try putting the info box back in there? :yes.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Rebuild Era I have never, to my knowledge, been affiliated with the Rebuild Era project; many of my articles deal with periods directly after the Human-Covenant War and I have been using the title "Rebuild Era" mainly because it seemed to be the best term for such a time period. If you want me to remove the references, I can easily change the name to something else or if you want me to link them to it that would be just as easy. Either way is fine with me. :Ah.. ok. You can keep the references. I thought you've been involved with Baccus project and was unaware that it has been abandoned by him and revived by me. Keep it; it's like free advertisement for me. :D- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:18, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Preformatted Hi, I'm knew and am trying edit my story, Halo: Prophets, and when i clicked the edit button there were these light bluish dotted lines around some of my text. How do i get rid of the preformattions, please? SilentSiren117 :It might be the Rich Text Editor. You can switch it off by going to Preferences, click on the Editing Tab and check off Rich Text Editor.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Can you do me a quick favour? Template SNAFU :The problem is at your end. I suspect the Safari Browser does not have an updated CSS library like Firefox. Looks fine in both Firefox and Opera.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Spam.....In Russian :Because I hate you. ^^ - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i know you do!--XXflamingblizzard 21:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Necros/Halo Font :Ajax did the Halo: Necros pic, not me. So, ask him. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) HELP. : MJOLNIR VII I can't wait till I can get a REGULAR pic lol}} :Heehee. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Clarifacation of the Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards rules I would like a clarifacation of the rules, please. -Scot, the 113 Spartan 04:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :For now, your article is considered "ok".- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Subtank Hey Sub, This is Mr Warthog Jump from halopedia/Halo 3 Forge Wiki *(http://haloforge.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) This wikia is in desperate need of Templates for Infoboxes-for gametypes and forged/custom maps-and it is just really bad, like the most contributing user is Unregistered! Come on! anyways, I am asking if you know how to make Infobox Templates. If you do, follow the link to see just how really BAD it is. Finally I stumbled upon your Elysium Timeline and I'm fairly new here, but it's great to see some people prefer canon expansion rather then introducing hundreds of super races based on subjects outside halo --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 17:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Glad you like it. You can join in if you want. :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to join in, just let me know when you need help. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as most if not all my articles have to do with the Human-Covvie War, can I catergorize them with the timeline?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 01:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sure.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Reach Hey Sub, you probably know that Jade Team exists in the Elysium Timeline. I was wondering if your timeline consists of all available S-II Class IIs's participation in reach being compulsory. I was hoping I could have Jade Team being listed a MIA in 2551, not necessarily dead. Cheers. Wr1ghty 01:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Quarantine Notice A bit of random boredom on my part spurred me to make this; :I'm busy at the moment. Don't know about Ascension. Ask him. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BDAY!!!! AvS :I stumbled upon the AvS project recently, and wanted to ask if that is still under construction or has been ended. I see the last change was more than a year ago, and if there is more than the two pages I've seen, I'd like to be able to read more. I love the Aliens and Predator series' almost as much as Halo, and written at least one article on the aliens fanon wiki. Just think the idea has potential. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 22:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Has ended, unfortunately.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Pity. The Aliens and Predators would make a good match for a Spartan soldier. Perhaps it could be revived. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 21:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Insurrection Hey I made a new article about the Insurrection of Mamore, so can I add it to the Rebelion Insurrection Era page?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Before doing so, please fix the following issues: #''"The UNSC was unable to divide its army to suppress the insurrection due to the Human-Covenant War."'' - With that said, I would suggest switching the two frigates to an ONI Prowler (seeing that the S-IIIs are classified and should never be seen by regular UNSC personnel). Additionally, the UNSC Navy wouldn't be able to participate in such event as per quote provided. This insurrection is most likely to be a ground insurrection, thus, you could say the URF stormed UNSC bases and attempted to take control over the planet via civilian uprising, not via space. #'Naming of Mamore' - I would suggest using some Southern Asian names like Vindhya or Sudathar. Just to promote multi-culture. :) #''"SPARTAN-IIIs"'' - I would suggest changing the objective of the Mamore mission to just assassinating the URF leader in charge on Mamore and those linked to him/her. To say there's a ground battle would make the SPARTAN-IIIs no longer a secret as civilians and surviving URF personnel would spread the news (To say the UNSC to contain the planet would be impossible due to the Human-Covenant War). Just make the UNSC Guardians (part of the UNSC Army... think of them as the reserves) fight the main battle and have the SPARTAN-IIIs to storm the URF base and assassinate the leader(s). Also, such event would not convince Ackerson to provide more funding as the main purpose of the SPARTAN-IIIs is to destroy key Covenant structures/important figures. :Reply again when you're done. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:15, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, done. There may still be some minor grammar I need to fix, but I think I got it all in there.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Instead of saying "interrogated and then killed the URF leader in charge", why not attempted to interrogate but situations became uncontrollable that the URF accidentally caused the building they're in collapsed, thus killing the URF leader. In other words; make it similar to Halo: Ghost of Onyx's Blue Team failed assault on the URF. :::Please read the article in Halopedia. Mamore is a highly unstable political world; the planet is not worth having the UNSC Army to defend it. Instead, they would have the Colonial Militia and the UNSC Guardians (They are UNSC reserves, part of the Army, but they are not strong enough in terms of numbers to perform a counter-attack against the civilian uprising). Have you watched Children of Men (the film)? The situation of the planet is similar to the film; with that said, create some tension between the remaining UNSC and the civilians. Don't just focus on the S-IIIs; it is quite redundant and boring.Halo is not just about SPARTANs. It is about the survival of the human race and how they acted against a superior force :::It would be simpler if I perform the necessary changes to make it part of the Rebellion Insurrection Era.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:56, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Feel free too, thank you for your help. Normally I wouldn't have the Army on such an unstable world, but seeing as it was one of the colonies untouched by the Covenant at the end of the war I assumed it was an Inner/Mid Colony (like Chi Rho) and thus I thought it would have some army personel. I also tried not to mention the Spartans to much, because to be honest they are actually some of my least favorite characters in the Helo Universe. :P Sorry for any trouble this may have caused. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 22:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I'll try to make my articles better in the future, because I think they aren't helping the timeline very much.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::This project requires intensive research. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'll make sure I'll try my hardest to make and improve the articles. I don't think there is a halopedia article I haven't read so I guess that's a start. =P--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Your creativity. I admire your creativity, when on Halo 3: The Covenant, and Halo: Side Factions. :3 I was wondering what tools you used to make the screenshots, and if you could do something like that for this. Thanks, The Predkiller :Glad you like them. The articles will be expanded in summer and hopefully we could flesh out all of the levels of the game. (Oh, and it's true, I had the whole ODST game idea long before Bungie created H3:ODST. They stole it from me! XD ) :3 :Well, the screenshots (I'm assuming you mean the Main Menu of H:Side Factions) are made in Paint.NET and it can also be replicated in Photoshop. If you have Paint.NET, I can provide the file project. I don't seem to remember where I put the Photoshop project file, so I can't help you there. :Most, if not all, concept arts are from DeviantART (allowed according to Creative Commons). There are tons of concept arts uploaded to HaloFanon, so I suggest browsing . Please don't upload duplicates. Have fun editing. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Most of them. Paint.NET is simple and easier. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mena? It's a Forerunner letter, is it not?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) AvS . . . again :I see you deleted the old AvS stuff. Guess I reminded you that it was still taking up space deep inside the bowels of the wiki . . . I had an idea, and perhaps it would be worth a thought. :Right now, I have an RP going about an ODST recon team looking for survivors on the glassed over Sigma Octanus IV. It takes place about six months before the UNSC Heavens Gate goes missing. I'd propose something like an RP, or story written with the creative talents of yourself, Eait'Oodat, me, and two of the ODSTs in my RP, Users Ogre Sword and Spartan G-117. Tell me if it interests you at all. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 20:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Favor Hello there and one question. Hello there. My name is Tuckerscreator and I have just joined this wiki. you might remember me from Halopedia. I have a question to ask and I'm hoping you assist me with it. For my fanfic, my idea was to upload some music and paste it on the side of the corresponding so that readers could listen to it while they read my fanfic. They've done a similar thing with music articles on Halopedia. Do you know how to upload Youtube videos onto this wiki? Please respond back on the matter, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 01:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The UNSC Heavens Gate :Eaite, G-117, and Ogre Sword are in for reviving AvS. Are you? :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 07:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::No thank you. I'll be looking forward to reading it though. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'll await your review. And if you ever change your mind, the offer will still stand. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 04:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) why cant I remove a talk page with so many negative comments on it?--Sangheili wunna be 18:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC)